Harmony Year 1: Philosopher's Stone
by Harmony4Eva
Summary: My own personal version of how Harry Potter should have gone.  H/Hr.  Will cover all seven years.
1. Chapter 1

**Harmony Year 1**

**Chapter One**

"Blimey! Look at the time!" exclaimed Hagrid.

"I have to go now Harry, just go to Platform 9 and 3/4 and I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"But how do I -"

Hagrid was nowhere to be seen. Harry walked around and saw a guard.

"Excuse me, sir. Could you tell me where I might find Platform 9 and 3/4?"

"9 and 3/4? Think you're being funny, eh?"

Harry slumped his shoulders down in disappointment.

A woman's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Excuse me, dear. I overheard you asking the guard about Platform 9 and 3/4, and I thought you could be in need of some assistance."

"Yes ma'am. This is my first year at Hogwarts."

While talking to the woman, Harry couldn't help but look at the girl standing next to her reading _Hogwarts: A History_.

Suddenly a Muggle passing by accidentally bumped into the girl, making her books fall to the ground.

Harry quickly scrambled to help the girl pick up her books.

"Here," Harry passed the books back to her. Their eyes met for a brief moment.

Her parents broke the silence. "Hermione, we have to hurry back to work now. Why don't you show our friend here how to get onto the platform?"

They each took turns kissing her goodbyes, then turned to Harry and acknowledged him before speed walking away.

"This way," said Hermione in a timid voice. She motioned towards the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Harry nodded.

Together, they ran towards the barrier into the Wizarding World.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry and Hermione got to the other side of the platform.

"Thanks for helping me out back there," Harry said.

Hermione gave a little smile.

The platform was unbelievably huge.

A train branded "HOGWARTS EXPRESS 5972" waited on the track.

"Lets get on board," Hermione said.

They both sat together in an empty compartment.

Once they have settled down, Harry said, "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

Hermione replied, "I'm Hermione Granger."

Harry said, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"You must be a really great wizard, Harry!"

"Thanks, but I lived with Muggles for the past 11 years."

"I am a Muggle-born myself."

Harry wasn't entirely listening; he was drowned in her chocolate eyes.

"Harry? Are you listening to me?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, right. Carry on."

Meanwhile…outside, "ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY?"

"Hello dears, my don't you two look cute together?"

Harry and Hermione both instantly blushed at the lady's comment.

"Want some candy, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"No thanks, Harry. My parents are both dentists, and they don't often allow me to eat anything sweet."

"We're fine for now. Thanks."

"We should get our robes on, we're nearly there."

A train whistle signaled the end of the journey. Harry opened the compartment door and extended his hand. "After you, Hermione."

Hermione shyly squeaked out, "Thank you Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Alright! First years this way!" Hagrid bellowed as students began exiting the Hogwarts Express.

Harry and Hermione walked together up to the half-giant.

"Hello Harry. Got a friend with you, I see."

"Hagrid, meet Hermione. Hermione, this is Hagrid, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you," the girl said.

* * *

><p>Everyone except Hagrid marvelled at the tremendous size of the castle.<p>

They were all sitting in boats, one huge one for Hagrid and many small ones for the students.

After they disembarked, Hagrid led the students up to the castle entrance before knocking loudly.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here. Come along now."

The students followed McGonagall up several flights of stairs before she turned around to face them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. After you enter the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your houses. There are four: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. Now, let us proceed."

* * *

><p>All the first years gathered around a stool on which a hat was placed.<p>

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat onto your head and you will be sorted into your house. Hermione Granger!"

She froze. Nervous, but excited. Harry whispered, "Good luck Hermione."

Hermione walked toward the stool and sat, awaiting her fate.

"Gryffindor!"

Several more students went, and time seemed to slow down before McGonagall called out, "Harry Potter!"

Harry slowly approached the stool, before taking a deep breath and sitting down.

"Mmmm...not bad, not bad. Plenty of courage I see, a strong ambition to prove yourself, a sense of fidelity, and a high intellect. Where to put you, my boy?"

"With Hermione. Please, please, please. I want to be with Hermione."

"With Hermione, you say?"

From her seat, Hermione was heavily blushing.

"Very well. Might as well be GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire Gryffindor table stood up and clapped and cheered, the loudest being Hermione.

Harry dashed over to the spot next to her.

"Well done Harry!" said Hermione giving her friend a pat on the back and a smile, both of which he returned to her delight.

* * *

><p>"Password?"<p>

"Caput Draconis."

The Fat Lady's portrait hole swung open, and the new lions surveyed their common room.

Turning his head, Harry was suddenly face-to-face with a redheaded boy, tall and gangly.

"Bloody hell, you're Harry Potter!"

Harry chuckled. "Yep, I sure am!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Harry and Hermione had just reached the Potions classroom in the dungeons when they heard an arrogant voice.

"Well, well. You must be Harry Potter."

They turned to see a blonde-haired boy and two brutish boys smirking at them.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle.

"Think my name's funny, do you? You must be that Hermione Granger, Potter's little mudblood - "

Malfoy never got another word out as Harry rushed forward, ready to pummel him, but was held back by his brown bushy-haired friend.

"Harry, don't. He's not worth it."

Harry calmed himself down at her voice and touch. Shooting one last glare at the Slytherins, they walked into the classroom.

* * *

><p>Everything Harry had heard about Snape was entirely true. His extreme bias for Slytherin against the other three houses, especially the lions'. It was a nightmare for Harry as the Potions Master kept throwing questions at him involving things he had never heard of before, like bezoars and wolfbane. Hermione raised her hand numerous times, but was continuously ignored by Snape.<p>

"I could help you tonight on this stuff Harry," said Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione. That would be great," replied Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry stood next to Hermione on the Training Grounds for flying class. Everyone eyed the Nimbus 2000, the fastest broom at that time. Hermione looked at the person opposite her, smiled and slightly blushed; it was Cormac McLaggen.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jealousy swept through Harry as he was forced to endure another one of Hermione's seemingly non-stop monologues on Cormac.

"...and I just can't think of any other words to describe him! Harry? Harry? You listening to me?"

Hermione was very oblivious to the darkened expression on her friend's face, his emerald eyes blazing with anger.

Harry said nothing, but merely stood up from his spot on the couch, walked over to the portrait hole, and disappeared from view all to the speechless face of the infatuated witch.

* * *

><p>Harry walked down the staircase past other students to the fourth floor, where he then made his way to an old unused classroom that housed a specific object he had discovered while exploring the castle a week ago. Leaning down in front of the mirror, his palm on the clear glass, Harry gazed up at the image of a smiling Hermione, his heart's deepest and most desperate desire.<p>

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Harry, Parvati?"<p>

"No, but Neville thought he saw someone with black hair and glasses on the fourth floor walk into an empty classroom that contained only a giant mirror."

As Hermione absorbed this information, Filch suddenly came barging into the Great Hall.

"Th- th- there's a tr- tr- troll in the dungeon! Uh - sorry, fourth floor. There's a troll on the fourth floor."

Mass panic immediately erupted from all corners of the hall.

"SILENCE!"

The students immediately stopped yelling.

"Everyone will go back to their common rooms in a quick and orderly fashion with no yelling or screaming whatsoever. Teachers will follow me to the fourth floor."

* * *

><p>Hermione was hurrying along with the other Gryffindors to the Fat Lady, when she had a sudden realization. Harry was still in that deserted room, unaware of the current danger nearby that could strike any minute.<p>

Her mind made up, Hermione changed her direction and headed straight to the fourth floor. Once there, she heard a loud roar echoing from one of the empty classrooms. Dashing straight towards the doorway, Hermione froze in fear. Harry was lying unconscious on the floor, a giant troll looming over him with a massive club in its hand.

"HARRY!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The troll hearing Hermione's loud scream, turned to face her.

Drawing her wand, the witch shouted "Petrificus Totalus!"

The light hit the center of the creature's chest, and it fell backwards to the ground, its entire body rendered immobile and frozen stiff.

Footsteps reached the doorway. It was Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell.

The sight in front of them was a shock and awe to behold: Harry unconscious on the floor, a stunned, smelly troll near him, and Hermione with her wand in hand pointed at the thing.

"Miss Granger! Explain yourself this instant!"

By this point Harry had regained consciousness and, observing the situation before him, sat up and responded to McGonagall's outburst.

"Professor, I was attacked by the troll and Hermione managed to save me just in time."

"Oh well, thank goodness no one's hurt. Now you two back to the common room. We will tidy up this mess."

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione arrived at the common room.<p>

"Thanks for saving me," he mumbled just before he was about to rush upstairs.

Hermione, seeing this gave a huge sigh.

"Harry..." she said softly.

"We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Harry froze; he turned around slowly and looked into her desperate eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked tiredly.

"Come sit on the couch with me Harry, please?"

Harry could not resist the sadness in her eyes, so he sat down with her.

"Why are you avoiding me? Is something wrong?"

Hermione was close to tears, and Harry knew that he had to say something to soothe her.

"Hermione, I was feeling under the weather lately, and I wanted to be alone for a while. It was hard for me to ignore you, after all, you are my best friend."

Harry rubbed her back slowly and said, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you these past days."

Hermione nodded her head stood up and was about to go upstairs when Harry gave her a comforting hug.

"Will you forgive me?"

The girl relaxed and chuckled, "Okay Harry... you're forgiven."

* * *

><p>The next day went by swell for Harry and Hermione; they were both looking forward to the classes they were about to take. After Potions, Hermione came out of the bathroom only to hear a familiar voice.<p>

"Hermione is a teacher's pet, she is so annoying and she is a muggle!"

Hermione absorbed this information, and peeked around the corner to see who this was...it was Cormac!

Her heart shattered, the person she fantasized about was talking rubbish behind her back!

Dashing back to the common room Hermione sank to the floor crying.

She heard footsteps and paused, hoping it was Harry.

Sure enough, Harry burst through the portrait hole upon hearing the sound of a familiar someone sniffling.

"Harry!" sobbed Hermione.

Harry ran over and gave her a hug.

"Shhh shhh, don't cry Hermione. I'm here. Tell me what's wrong."

"Harry, it's Cormac! He was mocking me behind my back! He called me a teacher's pet and referred to me as annoying and muggle!"

While wiping her tears the boy started to grow angry. Hermione was not annoying, in fact she was fun to hang around with, and she was most certainly NOT a muggle. She was the brightest witch of her age.

Thoughts of avenging Hermione began to appear in Harry's head and his fist clenched in anger at Cormac's harsh action.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Harry was still concocting plans on how to make Cormac pay when it came to him.

Quidditch practice was on Tuesday, and Cormac would be acting Keeper. Oliver Wood was still recovering from his injury, but was able enough to coach the team from the ground.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Look what I can do!" Cormac yelled out to his teammates who were watching him hone his Keeper skills.<p>

The bragger sat still on his broom waiting for the Quaffle to come rushing towards one of the three hoops, and before anyone could say a word or blink - "WHAM!" The sound of a bat sent a well-aimed bludger at Cormac's leg, knocking him off the broom to the ground.

Cormac held his limb and moaned in agony when he saw a very pissed off Harry looking him right in the eye before tossing the bat back to one of the Weasley twins.

* * *

><p>"In case you were wondering, that there was for Hermione -" Harry pointed at her sitting in the stands observing the scene before her, "whom you called, as I remember, teacher's pet, annoying, and muggle!"<p>

The clearly terrified and injured Cormac merely passed out, unable to say anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Hearing the news, McGonagall ran down to the pitch where Cormac laid motionless.

"Who did this!" she yelled.

Everybody remained silent until Hermione spoke.

"Professor, it was Harry who hit Cormac with a bludger."

"Mr. Potter, you will have detention with me until the Christmas holidays. And twenty points will be taken from Gryfindor."

"Yes, Professor." Harry said.

With slouched shoulders, he walked off the pitch and back to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this part is really short, but don't worry, chapter 10 will be written soon.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Harry laid down on his bed thinking about what had just happened. He kind of avenged Hermione, but his action cost him a lot of free time.

He was thinking of skipping dinner, to avoid seeing his friend, whom he knew would most likely be appalled and horrified at what he had done to Cormac. But in the end, Harry made his decision to just go.

Eventually he got to the Great Hall and saw her. Harry sat as far away from Hermione as possible. While he was trying to avoid her, Hermione herself was worried sick and did not have an appetite for the feast.

* * *

><p>"You haven't seen Harry, have you?" said Hermione.<p>

"Nope. Sorry Hermione." responded Neville.

As he turned back to his plate, out of the corner of his eye, Neville saw Harry exiting the hall.

"Hey Hermione, about Harry's whereabouts," Neville turned his head to the doors.

Hermione quickly got out of her seat, and raced outside the hall.

"Harry!"

He turned around. For a brief moment, there was only silence.

"Oi! Potter!"

They both looked and saw Draco Malfoy leaning against a pillar.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Harry.

"Heard about your little dispute with McLaggen. I must say, that was pretty Slytherin of you."

"Well then maybe I should be in Slytherin, Malfoy!"

Harry went upstairs with Hermione behind him, leaving Malfoy standing there with a surprised look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For everyone who has read this fic, huge huge apologies for the long wait! School can really be a pain! And once again, sorry if this one seems a bit short. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry continued up the stairs, Hermione following him. Behind them, Neville ran trying to keep up.

"Hermione! Hermione! You forgot your book. Oh hey Harry."

"Hi Neville," responded Harry before returning his gaze to the stairs. Hermione paused briefly to accept her belonging. As they approached the common room landing, the stairs began to shift away from their destination and toward an unknown floor. Everyone quickly got off right after that.

"Are we even supposed to be here?" asked Neville. The corridor gave off a dark and eerie impression. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling.

"Oh my god," said Hermione. "We're on the third floor. It's forbidden."

"Let's get out of here then." said Neville.

The trio moved to exit the corridor, but then heard an aged voice filled with glee.

"Oh dear, we are in trouble." Filch chuckled.

* * *

><p>"What were you three doing on the third floor? You know that it is forbidden." said McGonagall.<p>

"We're really sorry Professor, but we simply wandered there by accident." said Neville.

"Very well. I understand your reason, however this cannot be ignored. You will be serving detention tonight with Hagrid."

* * *

><p>The Forbidden Forest during the day looked just like any other plain green landscape, but in darkness, it turned into a complete fright zone.<p>

"All right," announced Hagrid, "here's what we're gonna do. We split up to find the unicorn. If there are any troubles along the way, shoot a flare into the sky. Everyone got it?"

Nodding their heads, Harry and Hermione were both quiet as they walked together through the dark woods.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The night grew colder as the pair continued trudging through the forest.

Hermione was shivering all over. Part of her wanted to wrap her arms around Harry, but given his current mood, it was better not to.

They suddenly stopped in the middle of a path. Far ahead they could clearly make out a huge figure. It began charging at them.

Harry immediately grabbed Hermione's hand, despite still being mad at her and started running in the opposite direction. They hadn't gotten far when all of a sudden he tripped over a root, bringing her down with him.

Looking up they saw the figure looming over them, raising a massive foot to crush the ground.

Just as it was about to stomp on Hermione, Harry instinctively shoved her out of the way.

"HARRY!"

Hermione raised her wand and shot a flare up into the night sky. The light startled the giant and it retreated back into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

><p>The following week was complete hell for Hermione. She had lost her best friend...<p>

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MAJOR APOLOGIES FOR THE LATE LATE UPDATE! Been busy with school finals and all that sh*t. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Over the next few weeks, Hermione made every possible attempt to visit the hospital wing. Seeing Harry lying on a bed with a broken arm and leg made her really emotional. She would sit by and do her work, every so often glancing at him.

One night while putting the finishing touches on her Transfiguration essay, Hermione thought she heard a sound come from Harry's bed.

"–why did you have to do this to me–Mione–"

She stood up from her work area and moved over to her best friend's side.

"–Hermione you're my best friend…I love you."

At these three words Hermione's eyes shot wide open. She was shocked and confused at the same time. Did Harry actually have feelings for her?

Hermione, feeling very weird about what Harry had said or rather mumbled, moved back into the common room to do her homework.

* * *

><p>"All right gentlemen," Oliver Wood began.<p>

"Ahem," Katie Bell interrupted.

"Right yes, so sorry Katie, and the other ladies. Anyway, we have a huge, huge problem on our hands. With Harry in the hospital wing, we have no chance of winning against Slytherin. And to make things worse, this is the final!"

One of the Weasley twins began to raise his hand, only to be stopped by Wood.

"And before anyone asks, _no_, there is no other person who can possibly sub for Harry. He is the reason we have won all the other matches against the other houses, excluding the snake pit. If we don't have Harry with us, we might as well–

"Excuse me. Anyone in need of a seeker?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this chapter seems reasonably long. If there are any complaints, please do not hesitate to speak out.<br>**


End file.
